I Never Told You
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Light and sweet little fic of my two favorite people on the show. Robin and Jason a few things they have never told each other. Song by Colbie Caillat.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I still think that Jason and Robin should get back together, but knowing GH they will probably wait until I'm dead to put them back together. **** It sucks.**

I Never Told You.

Patrick had just left for work when Robin finished her breakfast. She had the day off and was planning on spending it with he husband and daughter, Emma, until he got a call from Lisa, and of course he jumped at the chance of a surgery, not just to show his skills but also to keep her from Steve Webber.

Robin shook her head. She was still having a hard time understanding why she was so jealous of the girl. Yes, it might have something to do with the fact that she is his ex girl friend that is extremely attractive, or it could be the fact that he got jealous over Lisa and Steve together all the time. But maybe there is another reason, like the subtle hints that Lisa has been giving that there is more to hers and Patrick's relationship than what meets the eye. And for that, Robin doesn't like then together alone, but what can she do. They work together.

When ever they were together he would drop everything just to talk to Lisa or listen to her conversation. The part that bothered her the most was that she never got to talk to him anymore when Lisa was around. She would come out of nowhere and interrupt whatever it was that they were talking about. And that is one thing that pisses Robin off, she fates being cut off and the main reason for that is the fact that Carly does it all the time. or when she is in an argument with Patrick, he will do it to her. Does Robin do such a thing? No. Why people might ask is because she has to many manners to stoop so low.

The thing that irks her is the smile Lisa gets every time she does it, and she does it like all the time. it make Robin just want to slap the shit out of her, but of course she wont do it, not that she is afraid of the woman just that she doesn't want to get suspended form the Hospital. That would suck.

But if Lisa keeps pushing her, Robins gonna push back. People can be sure that she is not going to like the way she pushes back. And that is a known fact. She would start out with little things, like, interrupting her conversations with anyone and everyone, interfere with her dates at Jake's, and last but not least, steel her surgeries and give them to someone different. And the best part about it is that no one would expect that Little Ol' Robin is doing it on purpose.

'Whatever.' She thought. Robin had more important things to think about, such as why she kept seeing Jason's eyes in her dreams or in the middle of the day when she rests hers. It was weird because just the other day she was in the changing room and she closed her eyes and there that were, looking right at her, the thing that irked her the most was that they weren't the ones she knew today, you know, the ones every body sees, the ones filled with hardness and secrets, that are tainted from years of death and destruction, but the ones she first saw, when he woke up as Jason Morgan. The ones that were a little afraid of now knowing who he is and trying to find himself. Those were the eyes she saw.

**I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep**

She thought that at first it was just her missing him since he and her had been a part for a long time but then he came over to her house to talk to her about Michael and how he wished he did better with him. That night she had dreamed of him and her together again. For a second when she had woken up she had felt as if she were back in her teens and his arms wrapped around her to keep her close to him.

Then it hit her. Patrick was the one who had his arms wrapped around her, they were in their bad, in their house, and she was wishing that she was with Jason in the box car or the bed in Sonny's house. Maybe is new apartment, she always did love his pool table.

Then she had another dream the next night, but it was different. The feelings she had were the same as ever, but in the dream he had come to her rescue, and was trying to keep her awake so that if she had a concussion she wouldn't fall asleep and never wake up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she settled into a couch that looked familiar.

"Yes."

"Don't do that ever again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jason's face told her that he was not joking and she felt a swell in side of her of love and sadness.

"I didn't mean to make you so scared. I wont do it again, I promise." He smiled at her and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"I was so worried."

Then she woke up, the alarm clock blaring in her ear and Patrick noisily waking up. The last thing she remembered from the dream were his eyes, the ones that were a little sad, and out of place; the time in his life where he had to grow up and grow up fast.  
**  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**

Robin would be lying if she said that she didn't miss Jason. She would be lying if she said that she never thought about what it would be like if they were together. How could she not, he was always so gentle and caring, he listened to her like no other, and, yeah, of course there were tough times, but the thing that she missed from him was the love she felt from him whenever he looked at her or the times they had just being together, care free, not having to hid anything form him, and knowing that she never could hide anything from him, he could read her like a book.

The only bad part about the day dreams and the dream dreams was that she couldn't control them, so whenever Patrick was talking to her and he said something that reminded her of Jason, she would be pulled back into a memory they had once had together and everything would fade and them it would be his eyes.

And this lead to Patrick getting mad at her and saying that she didn't listen to him, or that she didn't show him any respect anymore and it would end with him stomping out of the room, to go and find Lisa, no doubt to raise his confidence or something. And only then would Robin feel bad other times she would just shrug it off not really caring enough; there were things going on with her that he just didn't really care about either.****

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

It's been moths since the dreams started and they only got worse, the ones she visited most were the ones she had wished she could have told him something but didn't.

She would remember every detail about them, like when she was going to France, she had wanted Jason to ask her not to go, profess his undying love for her and tell her everything would go back to normal, but that wasn't the way things worked out, he had told her he loved her and she had told him, but she had left out so much, and she had spent most of her time in France wishing that she could have told him.

Or when he was over that night telling her that he was sorry, she wished she could have told him that she was sorry to, for everything that she had ever put him through. She wished she had the right to tell him that she would always be there for him, but she didn't, or at least she wished that it went with out saying. ****

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

Robin used to pride herself on knowing what it was that would drive her to do whatever it was that she needed to do. But right now as she looked around the Nurses Station she had no idea what drove her to think of Jason yet again.

It was driving her crazy. Last night she had to restrain herself from calling him, if she did he would talk to her and ask if everything was alright and at this moment she had no idea if everything was alright.

She glanced over and saw Lisa and Patrick in a very close talking distance and they were whispering, she didn't like it, and then she was over come with the thought that 'Jason wouldn't be talking to that bitch so closely.' And for a second she was taken aback, then Lisa smiled at Patrick, and another came, 'Jason wouldn't even find her attractive, he mostly likes brunettes.' As is she were over come by some driving need she walked up to them and shoved a folder in their faces, her face, completely blank, as if she didn't know her gesture was rude. Robin had this sick satisfaction from the look on Lisa's face and smiled at her HUSBAND, and gave his left hand a squeeze with her left one, also managing to rub his ring. He looked down at their hands and kissed hers, excusing himself for a moment.

Robin couldn't help it, her eyes glimmered in triumph. She looked at Lisa, the woman who was staring at something over her shoulder and from the look on her face, she didn't like it.

"Robin?"

"What?" she asked turning to look and that was when she was face to face with Jason.

Her breath caught for a moment and then she had to remind herself to breath, and she did. Just a little bit at a time.

"What do you think he wants?" Lisa asked and Robin could have sworn she heard a little mischief in her voice, and that sent Robin off.

"Not you." She said in a cold voice as she walked away and the sound of Lisa's mouth popping open was enough for her to break out into a huge smile.

She walked up to Jason and looked him up and down, "You don't look like your hurt? So in that case, are you here to see a patient or are you here to see little ol' me?" She smiled at him and he shook his head with a little smirk on his face.

And then he looked up.

**I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me**

His eyes collided with hers and she knew she stopped breathing, because there they were, those eyes that she could never forget, it was impossible.

"I'm here to see Robin Scorpio. Do you know her, she's usually around here somewhere?" Jason made a big show of looking around and she just had to laugh. And he smiled a true smile that she hasn't seen in sometime. It felt good to see, but it felt even better to be the reason that it was there.

"Why yes, um I think she's here, jut give me a minute." And this time it was Jason who laughed. It was nice to see him laugh and it looked like he hadn't done it in a while.

"Can I speak to you, for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, um just give me a moment to, you know, go get her." she smiled at him and told Epiphany that she was taking part of her break now, and the nurse that was staring at Jason just nodded. She was probably not use to seeing him smile or laugh any more. Which was sad because neither did Robin, with one last glance at Lisa, who sit had her mouth hanging open, she smiled and went over to Jason.

"'Kay, all set."

**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in**

They went into a conference room, a room that not many people go in, just when they need to get away.

'Perfect.' Thought Robin, this is just what they needed.

For a brief second she wanted to tell him about her dreams and how she has been feeling lately but then she remembered that he had come to her, and she wanted to know why.

"So what's up?" she asked once they were sitting down.

"I-I have to tell you something, but its been bugging me. I mean I should have told you this a long time ago and I should be telling you this every time I see you but, I don't."

He was babbling, he never babbled and here he is, sitting right next to her babbling, just like when they were teenagers.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." At the look on Robins face he just kept going, like he couldn't stop. "I'm sorry I never told you about Carly sooner and that you had to find out about the cheating from someone else. I'm sorry you had to endure a life of crime when you were with me and I'm sorry that when you were with me you were always in danger. I-I should have done a better job with you and I-I didn't. and I'm sorry."

Robin had tears in her eyes and she was so close to crying. But she couldn't. No she wouldn't cry in front of him, not again.

**And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**

It was in that second that she got a memory, a memory of them breaking up and saying good-bye in the Hospital, so many years ago. At the time she was only trying to protect herself and not get hurt but her heart was breaking and he was crying trying to hold on to her. She forced his hands to let her go and he cried.

She remembered the first time she had kissed him on the roof and the times he had taken her up there and held her, he had understood that part of her that will always love stone. The night of stones banquet and she told everyone that she had HVI, he was there for her and she never told him how she felt about that. She just thought that he knew.

Robin never cared about how many times her life was put in danger when she was with him, she only cared that he was there to save her. They parted ways badly and she never got to tell him how grateful she was that she had him to turn to, he talked to her and still cared for her and she never told him that she loved that.

She realized that there were a lot of thing that she never got to tell him and here was her chance, maybe that was what all the flash backs and all the dreams were about. It was what people would call a second chance, to do over something that had never been done.

But was she going to be able to take it.

**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in  
**

"Jason, you have no reason to be sorry, I do. There are a lot of things that I never told you," She took a deep breath and let it all out. "Yes it was your fault that I went to France, I mean I left to get away from you, but mostly I left because I thought you didn't love me. And I should have told you that. Or I should have never made you feel bad for dating me, just because sometimes I found myself in a little danger. I should have told you that I didn't want to break up with you in that Hospital room, nut I had though it was best. I'm also sorry for all the things I did with Michael that you didn't love, and I'm sorry I broke you trust. I just wanted you to know that I will always be here and that I will love you for a long time. Hell I might love you forever and the only person that can understand that I have a certain place for you, Stone and everyone I have ever loved is you. And that is what hurts the most. I mean no one understands me the way you do and know we barley speak, it sucks."

"Wow, and here I thought that I had a lot to say." She slapped him in his arm and he gave her a hug. "Robin, I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you I mean, I learned to love because of you, I know what it feels like to have someone love you back and it is a great feeling, a feeling you helped me feel. Thank you for that. And I will always be here for you, if you ever need me. I will be there to protect you also. So don't be scared of that either. And I can honestly say that there is a place in my heart just for you too. I mean you're the first girl that I, Jason Morgan, have ever loved."

"Well don't I feel special." She smirked at him and he gave her a playful smirk in return.

"Act you age." He said, mock seriously.

"Yeah right, I'll do that when you say that you were wrong and I was right."

"Over my dead body," he said with a fake angry face that had Robin laughing so hard she almost fell out of the seat.

"Now who needs to grow up?" this time it was Jason that laughed.

**And now,  
I miss everything about you  
can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**

Robin still saw the blue eyes, of Jason Morgan, but mostly it was in real life. They hung out and had fun doing stupid things that friends did. Yes she did get into some trouble from being his friend but that is about it, nothing more.

She was still mean to Lisa, and doing all she could to piss her off, with the help of Jason and a certain PI with a skill for computers. It was great. Most of the time, she felt like she was a little kid again, pulling pranks on Lisa and thinking of ways to mess with her all the time. But she never really felt like a kid again until she and Jason were doing something and when the plan fell into place they would laugh, completely laugh with mirth.

Plus the more she hung out with Jason was the more time he didn't spend killing people, or having people try and kill him. So that was a big plus it she ever saw one.

She still did everything she could to defend him against Lisa, and she took satisfaction out of the fact that she felt uncomfortable when ever Jason was around, which was a lot. She still laughs about the comment she made when Jason showed up to talk to her. Robin brings it up anytime she can.

But the one thing that Robin can say is that even though she and Jason were no longer together they still loved each other and that they were still able to be friends, which was a good thing. Carly was off her back more, and in return she got to have a friend.


End file.
